Maiko A-Z
by Doritos1996
Summary: Follow Mai and Zuko through the alphabet. A small drabble for every letter of the alphabet.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a part of a bigger project I wanted to work on, called Maiko A-Z. Unfortunately, I never got to finish it, but I did finish Maiko A and Maiko B, so there you have them! Hope you like it!**

**A: Agreement.**

Couples would always whisper sweet nothings to each other, making big declarations of love and vowing eternal devotion. None of these words lasted more than the flap of a butterfly's wings, though. None of them expressed the real feelings, the ones that were buried deep inside, so deep that the lovers couldn't find them. But when the time came, they would swim to the surface, erasing the previous promises, turning the past into nothing but a useless memory.

For Mai and Zuko, however, things were different. Their declarations of love were uncommon, shy and unexpressive, even though the feelings boiled under the skin like hot water. '_I don't hate you,_' she had whispered. '_I don't hate you, too,_' he had answered. Those small words, despite the lack of romance and passion, expressed more than those of other people in their age. The ferocity that their voice dripped with and the sweet kiss that followed were enough to express what words couldn't say.

They loved each other and they had both admitted it to themselves, but they weren't quite ready to put that love in words.

It was something like a silent agreement, a cautious reaction. As if they both knew that they would lose each other again, as if they both knew that when he would leave to join the Avatar, it would hurt even more if they had said those three small words of 'I love you' to each other.

They would break that agreement when the time was right, when there would be nothing that would break them apart again.

* * *

**B: Backwards**

Zuko was restless that night. Despite the exhausting events of the day, sleep wouldn't come to him. Instead, he tossed around, turning the colorful sheets into a tangling heap by his feet. Thoughts appeared in his head one after another, so fast that it made him feel dizzy. No matter how much he tried to push them away, they were still haunting his mind like ghosts.

With an exasperated sigh, he gave up trying to sleep and let his thoughts consume him.

'_You're just a big blah!_' Why had he said those things? Why did his mouth spat out words that his heart and mind didn't believe? It wasn't like _she_ was to blame for the direction his life had taken. If anything, she was the only thing that kept him sane during the worst years of his life. She was the only happy memory in the back of his head, something like a light in the end of a long, dark tunnel.

So, why had he snapped at her like that? It was the first time he had seen Mai hurt and it was unbearable. No sooner had the words left his mouth, he had regretted them. It was so strange with them. Every step they managed to take forward was always followed by a step backwards and it somehow always seemed to be his fault.

'_It is over_,' she had said. During the years of his banishment he had been called dishonorable, a traitor, a bastard. His own father had told him what a big failure he was. But somehow, the words that had hurt him the most during his life where those three words that Mai had whispered brokenly. And somehow, despite the pain he felt and the aching for her touch, when she, forgetting what he had said, tried to talk to him, whispering a small greeting, he snapped at her again.

Why did he push her away? Especially when she was the only person he could trust?

And yet, she cared about him. He was the only thing she cared about. And that made him ecstatic. Mai was a part of him; she had always been a part of him—just like his fire. And that moment he knew that no matter what he did, she would never leave his life. Simply because she cared about him.

And he cared about _her_—more than anything. Why didn't he show her that?

He let out a frustrated sigh and sat up, running his warm hands through his brown hair.

"Having trouble sleeping?" A raspy voice whispered from the bed next to him.

"Mai!" He hissed in surprise. "Aren't you sleeping?"

"I would if you weren't thrashing around like that." She pointed out in a dry tone, which she regretted immediately.

Zuko sighed. Hearing her voice talking to him after all he had said to her that evening made him feel ecstatic. "I'm sorry, Mai. I just have a lot in my mind."

He heard the soft rustle of sheets and assumed that she was sitting up as well. "It's okay. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway."

"Wh—" Zuko began but a voice from the other end of the room interrupted him.

"Shh!" Even though it was too dark to tell, Zuko felt Azula's glare. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Without even thinking about it, Zuko stood up and extended a hand towards the darkness, towards Mai. "Care for a walk?" He whispered softly. He held his breath, hoping that she wouldn't refuse. He took a moment to consider the fact whether girls liked walks, but being inexperienced he couldn't tell. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he didn't want to know what _girls_ liked. He only wanted to know what Mai liked—and he hoped that a quiet walk in the beach under the moonlight would be in her list.

It wasn't until he felt her soft fingers grasp his that he let out the breath he had been holding. The touch was electric and it made both of them shudder in pleasure. "Fine," she muttered—was that a smile he heard in her voice?

"Ugh, just leave already." Azula mumbled, her voice muffled from sleep.

Zuko couldn't care less. Tightening his grip on Mai's hand, he led her out of the old women's house, eager to get some fresh air.

The night was chilly and the wind felt good against Zuko's sweaty skin. The walls of the house had made both of them feel suffocated and the night air seemed like water in the middle of the desert. As they walked away from Li's and Lo's house, they could hear the waves crashing on the wooden docks some feet ahead. None of them spoke as they walked towards the beach of Ember Island, but Zuko could feel Mai's fingers tightening around his. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, but he enjoyed the warmth of her touch.

When they finally reached the beach, they discovered that it was so different now that it was empty, lacking the crazy shouts of the toddlers playing in the sand, the show-off guys and the swooning-over girls. For a moment, Mai thought that she would get to like Ember Island if it was just Zuko and her.

They sat down on the dry sand, leaning against the hard surface of some rocks behind them. Mai could feel the sand grains cold against her bare feet but she couldn't bring herself to pay any attention to it—Zuko's warm shoulder against hers was all she could feel.

A moment of silence fell between the couple. The prince started wondering whether that walk was a good idea after all. It certainly seemed like it; he felt more relaxed now, more certain. He stole a glance at Mai from the corner of his eye—her expression didn't give anything away, so he couldn't tell whether she wanted to stay there with him or go back to her bed.

He wanted to ask her, but as he looked at her, all that came out was, "I like your hair down."

Mai remembered that her tresses weren't pulled in the two elegant buds on the top of her head. Instead, they fell freely over her back, almost reaching her waist. And she also remembered that Zuko had never seen her like that—in a sleeping, thin robe and hair down. She was about to tug on her locks self-consciously, but decided against it, knowing that it would destroy her nonchalant-ness. She hoped that it was too dark for her boyfriend to see her blush. "Um, thanks." She muttered.

Zuko wanted to hug her close to his body, but didn't know if she was still angry at him. So, when she rested her head on his shoulder—looking towards the glimmering waves—he let out a small sigh of relief and wrapped a strong arm around her frame.

"So," she started, determined to make small conversation. "What were you thinking about before?" She was more interested than her dry tone indicated.

Zuko frowned. His thoughts had been a mess, ranging from how much she meant to him to how much he had hurt her that night. What kind of man causes pain to the one he loves? Had he even apologized? His golden eye widened as he realized that, no, he hadn't said anything after their small fight. Had his kiss made it up for her?

"I'm sorry about tonight," he whispered. "I was a jerk."

Mai raised a perfect eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't seen _that_ coming. "Well, yes, you were. But it was my fault, too. I… overreacted, I guess."

"No, you did not," he insisted. "It's just that…" He hesitated, afraid of saying the words, but grateful that she was the one that would hear them. "I feel like I've lost myself."

Mai's brow furrowed in worry and concern. She took some seconds recalling the time she'd spent with him before his banishment, when his only worry was that of his missing mother. He had been carefree back then and he had been nice to be around. She definitely preferred spending time with him to Azula. It actually felt like she preferred spending time with him to anyone. But the boy—no, the _man_—that sat next to her now was far different than the old Zuko, yet the same. She could see the old Zuko in the way his eyes smiled when he looked at her, in the way his lips curved when she said something sarcastic, in the way his fingers laced through hers, warm and reassuring. But she could see the new Zuko portrayed on that pinkish scar that misshaped the left half of his face, she could see the new Zuko in the way he would look at her; torn and troubled, in the way his eyes filled with anger all of a sudden. "Why?" Her tone softened.

"Because I'm not certain I'm making the right choices anymore." He sighed. "It's like… like I force myself to do things I don't want to."

"Zuko..." She cooed, and her hand buried itself deeper inside his heated palm, offering her support openly. "Tell me."

And she let him talk. She let him tell her about his uncle, who had been more than a father to him, and the way he let him down. He talked about the Avatar and how he somehow thought that he was still alive. He told her about Azula's tricks, about how she'd told Ozai that he was responsible for killing the Avatar.

And Mai… she listened. She really listened without pretending to be bored or weary because she knew that he needed her. By the time he finished, it felt like he had got rid of a huge weight.

"I never thought that telling someone about all these would feel so good." He muttered, letting out a relieved sigh.

Mai shrugged. "There's always a first time for everything." She shifted her body closer to his in an attempt to show her support. "I just can't believe that Azula would do something like this."

"What does it matter?" Zuko muttered, throwing a small rock on the waves angrily. "I'll never be able to catch up with her, anyway. Let her play her game and see me humiliating myself—it won't make a difference."

Mai sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're much better than Azula. In many ways."

His eye widened in shock-never in his life had he heard this words from anyone. Slowly, hesitantly, he moved his free hand to the blackness of her hair, tugging a rebellious lock behind her ear with his two fingers. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips and she titled her chin up, locking her lips with his forcefully and unexpectedly.

And he forgot all about Azula.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I didn't send that one-shot to my beta, since I don't think it's so important. You may spot some mistakes; please let me know! **

**I passed my English exams and I now have the Proficiency Certificate (ECPE), which is a test of advanced English language proficiency, reflecting skills and content typically used in university or professional contexts. I am so excited I had to tell someone! :D**

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you think of this Maiko drabble!**


	2. Chapter 2

**C: Cell**

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Zuko had, of course, expected no answer when he absurdly uttered that question. He had hoped for one, though, but the guards seemed oblivious to his fierce protests as they shoved him inside a copper-colored cell, making him collide with the prickly wooden chair that majestically stood in the middle of the room. "I didn't do anything!" His mind came up with a great lot of assumptions, ranging from a punishment due to the 'heartless' betrayal towards his homeland to an earful from that terrifying Warden he had met not so long ago. But he hadn't expected what he was to meet.

He felt her rather than saw her emerging from the shadows as the door banged on its hinges, locking itself behind him. He would have called it an electric buzz, a magnet pulling him close without him moving-like the way his fingertips tingled a few seconds before the fire shot out of them. And he savored the feeling, respecting it, because, if he felt it, it meant that she was there. And he could ask for no more.

"Come on, Zuko," her tone was dry, sarcastic, tired—aggressive almost—but he couldn't help but be thrilled at the way her hoarse voice caressed his name. "We all know that's a lie."

"Mai." For the tiniest moment, he felt the need to shout her name countless times, scream it till his throat would get hoarse, simply to take pleasure from the fact that she was hearing it and he was able to say it without feeling that unfulfilled longing, which always crawled stealthily under his skin whenever the plain thought of her would enter his mind.

"Obviously."

He sat up slowly, fixing his gaze on hers with difficulty—his knees shook, but he couldn't tell whether it was from fear or happiness upon seeing her again; or a combination of both. The air fell heavy between the pair; it hung, charged with pure intensity. He took a minute to take a hold of his feelings, to assess the situation but, ever so suddenly, her gaze burnt him-cold, accusing, betrayed, hurtful, distant. His lungs were squeezed hard by an invisible fist and he was so shattered by the lack of oxygen he was forced to look away. Ashamed, he suddenly felt the need to open his mouth and say something-anything, whatever would make her look at him like she used to-with _Mai's _eyes and not the distant ones he had been forced to face. "I-"

She raised a half-gloved hand to stop him-she didn't want to hear what he had to say. Not yet, not before getting it all out of her chest. Her uncle had proceeded on sending a hawk to inform her about the unexpected arrival of Prince Zuko. _I'm only telling you because I am positive you will do the right thing, Mai_, he had written. _Give that wretch what he deserves._ Even though her uncle's confidence had offered her a considerable amount of encouragement, she had been quite aware of the fact that she wouldn't be able to stay angry with him and tell him everything she had wanted to once her gaze met his.

"Sit," she whispered, because-for the first time in her life-Mai was sure her voice would crack. And Mai's voice was not supposed to crack.

He obeyed, mainly because his legs couldn't hold him up any longer. His shoulders slumped and he rested his elbows on his knees, defeated.

She leaned her back against the hard metal of the wall casually. "I was almost certain I would never see you again." She scoffed, after gathering up her feelings and fixing the minor cracks on her porcelain mask. "But I guess I'll just have to get used to you getting in and out of my life with no warning and messing it up like it's some toy."

That jab buried itself deep inside his stomach, but he dared not deny it because, whether he wanted it or not, it was true. For so long, he had been selfish—thinking that the choices he made only affected him—but how exactly did he expect her to move on? He entered her life, ever so unexpectedly, found the pieces in the ruins and built it for her, only to make it collapse once again with an uncaring shove of his hand. "I know," was all he could say, his voice breaking.

"You know," she repeated, shaking her head softly. "I should have known too."

He closed his eyes, as if the moment would disappear in a flash when he opened them up. It didn't and—partly—he was glad. Because that meant she was still standing close. _Close, yet so far away, _he thought bitterly. Desperate to change the subject, he raised his head and opened his mouth to speak, hesitantly. "How did you know I was here?"

She raised a black, elegant eyebrow—an expression he had been so accustomed to, yet found fascinating to watch. "Because I know you so well?" Her tone was ironic, dripping with an excruciating bitterness. Another punch to his abused ego.

"But how—"

She huffed. "My uncle's the warden, you idiot."

_Idiot_, he agreed. "Ugh!"

"The truth is," Mai continued, seeming absolutely determined on speaking her mind, no matter how much Zuko chose to keep his emotions to himself. "I guess I don't know you."

_How can you know me, Mai, when I don't even know myself?_

"All I get is a letter? You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart."

The words left his dry lips before he had time to hold them back, because the simple realization of her being hurt made him want to protest—not against her accusations, because those were true—but against her pain. Pain that he had caused and pain that he wanted to push away, no matter the effort. "Mai, I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't _mean _to?" She was furious now. Her bangs fell wildly over her copper eyes as she was trembling, framing her pale face like the night sky frames the moon. Her lips parted slightly, allowing her breath to come out in puffs. His eyes focused on that part adoringly and, for a moment, he hardly contained the urge to kiss her. He didn't notice the hand that buried itself under his sleeve, pulling out a scroll—wrinkled from the amount of times it was read.

And then she started.

"Dear Mai, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving..."

"Stop!" He knew what he had written. In fact, it had taken a considerable amount of time and lots of disposed scrolls to decide which words he would use—he picked them with care, trying to make the letter as less impersonal as possible, so that it would hurt less. But hearing them from her lips; he wasn't sure he succeeded. "This isn't about you! This is about the Fire Nation!" He couldn't tell if he was trying to convince her or himself any more.

She scoffed. "Thanks Zuko, this makes me feel _all _better." she muttered sarcastically. In a sudden flow of emotions, she rolled the patch of paper closed with a snapping sound and threw it on him with uncontained strength. It hit the back of his head and he put a hand on the spot—it didn't hurt him physically, of course, but the very move was one that indicated anger, infuriation, hate, and those feelings hurt him more than the scroll.

In a moment's determination, he stood up, paying no mind to his weak nerves. Making sure his voice was steady and lacked any kind of aggressiveness, he opened his mouth and made a futile attempt to explain. "Mai..." His voice caressed her name so reverentially, as if it were a prayer, a whispered psalm that left his lips. "I never wanted to hurt you." _Never_. "But—" _But I did anyway, because I can no longer control my life._ "—I have to do this to save my country."

She waved her hands in the air in exasperation. "_Save_ it? You're betraying your country!"

"That's not how I see it."

Being fully aware of Zuko's intentions, the validity of them and the truth that hid behind them, she found herself unable to answer. Because, whether she desired it or not, deeply inside she espoused the prince's beliefs and, even though she hadn't been given the choice, she would have followed him to his quest, had he asked her to.

A few moments passed. The young woman had turned her gaze away from Zuko, glaring at a copper-made wall instead. He had his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers in an attempt to calm himself down. Two sounds echoed in the room: that of her frantic breathing and the tapping of his fingers.

Heaving a sigh, he found himself unable to keep away from her any longer, he succumbed to the temptation of taking a few steps ahead, stopping only when she warned him to keep his distance with a wave of her delicate fingers. He sucked in his breath as he accepted yet another rejection, but didn't protest. "Look," he started, running a warm hand through his coltish hair. "My life is messed up, alright? I know it is. Because I have always sacrificed things for the wrong purposes. But, just this once, I am sacrificing something for the right reason."

"Betraying your country sure sounds right." She pointed out dryly. "Very clever, Zuko"

"It's not my country," he replied, without missing a bit. "Not anymore. And you, yourself, are not very fond of it either, are you?"

She examined her nails, trying at vain to gain back some of the nonchalant-ness she had lost during the worse of their argument. "No, I'm not," she replied in all honesty. "But still, I have people I care about that live there."

His golden eyes moved to the floor, starring at it for some long seconds, before flashing to hers. They blazed with flames, piercing holes on her skin. "So do I."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

And then his hand was on the side of her face, cradling it perfectly—thumb on her cheekbone and fingers spread over her ear—as if her cheek was meant for his palm. He leaned close, close enough to feel her breathing fanning across his jaw. She watched as his orbs flew to her lips, twinkling with excitement and she locked her muscles in place, trying to convince herself to get away from his hypnotizing grasp. But, instead of kissing her, he tenderly rested his forehead against hers. He somehow contained the urge, only because he knew that resisting was the best choice at the moment. _No, I won't make it more difficult for her. _"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I had no choice."

Hands on his shoulders, she forced herself to push him back. Her motion was strong and determined, in contrast with the feelings that roused deep in her core. "Get away from me!"

And so he did, reluctantly.

They were standing next to each other now, their shoulders a palm apart. She focused on the task of pouting and glaring at the innocent wall, while he watched the back of her head.

"You had," she said.

"Hm?"

"You had a choice."

"Did I?"

"You could have taken me with you, or just suggest it," she murmured. "Anything to show me that you at least _tried_. To show me that it wasn't _that _easy for you to go."

His eye widened, responding to the realization that she had somehow misunderstood his true intentions. "It wasn't!" He protested. "Agni, it wasn't. You have no idea how much I argued with myself, battling between what's right and what's wrong."

"I know," she muttered. Because she _had _seen the way his face would darken all of a sudden when he was with her, the way he tried to keep distant but always failed. Somehow, before even seeing that letter, she knew that _it_ would happen. And she did not blame him for going, because she knew he had done the right choice. She blamed him for not talking to her about this, for not letting her make the choice of following him.

"Mai, I wanted you to come with me." He paused for a moment, to gauge her reaction—she was careful not to react. "But could I really let you be marked with the name of the traitor, like I have been marked?"

The raven-haired woman scoffed and proceeded on frowning, seeming to ponder over his short speech. Then she sighed, unsure of how to reply, and raised her copper eyes to take a look at his face. "Be careful while escaping." His brow furrowed as he looked at her, perplexed at how she was aware of his plan. After the initial shock drained away, he reminded himself that he shouldn't be surprised; after all, the young knife-thrower had always been very observant, preferring to keep silent while analyzing the situations and dialogues unfolding around her and making her conclusions. "My uncle doesn't like playing games. And neither does your little sister."

The prince gasped. "Azula is _here_?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Ty Lee is too."

Zuko rubbed his warm palms against his eyes. Knowing his sister, he was quite certain she would do everything in her power not only to prevent them from leaving the gruesome prison of the Boiling Rock, but also to humiliate her older brother as much as possible. He mentally wondered whether there was a way of warning the rest of the gang about this. But right now, there was another thought that bugged his mind. "Mai… Why are you telling me this?"

She shrugged and played with a loose thread at the end of her sleeve, successfully pretending it was no big deal. "I want you to take me with you."

He huffed, trying to push away the flickering flame of hope that ignited itself in the pit of his chest. _No, I can't. I want to, but I can't._ "Mai, we already talked about this."

"_You _talked about this," she pointed out, her hands curling in trembling fists. "I've said nothing yet."

"I can't, Mai!" He insisted. "I ruined my life, I'm not going to let you do the same."

"Yeah!" She shouted sarcastically. "As if my life is not ruined already!"

"Oh, Mai…" His determination turned weaker.

She turned her intense gaze on his. "Take me with you, Zuko."

"I—"

"Ma'am! There's a riot going on!"

Zuko shook his head to get out of his trance; he was grateful that the guard barged in. Had he not, he would have agreed for her to come with him, tempted by his growing need for her.

"I'm here to protect you."

Zuko smiled and, for a very short moment, felt pity for the guard.

Mai glared at the guard. "I don't _need_ any protection."

"Believe me, she doesn't," Zuko quipped proudly. He recalled the amount of shuriken stars and blades that were hidden under her cloak. He knew _every_ place those knives were hidden. Shaking his head, he tried to remind himself that, right now, he had to find a way to escape.

The blast of fire left his hand before he had time to register it. The guard shouted in fear and posed himself in front of Mai, blocking her for enough seconds for Zuko to run out of the door and close it behind. He faintly heard Mai scream at the guard, but her voice was covered by the banging of the door.

He turned to face her one last time, his eyes meeting hers. If he had thought her pain was evident when he first entered the room, then no words existed to describe the feelings discernible on her features right now. His palm tightened around the handle of the door and the thought of opening it and pulling her in his arms, ignoring the consequences, crossed his mind, but he resisted. Mai deserved better than him.

Closing his eyes tightly, he turned away.

**Prepare yourselves my dear readers for it looks like I'm back on fanfiction! Yes, you heard (or rather read) right!**

**Now, this is letter C of those series. A while ago, I hadn't really believed I'd ever continue this story, but why not add a letter whenever I feel like it? I want to thank Pvt. Fire, for suggesting this scene and for her support through this. :) I also want to say a HUGE thank you to my awesome and very capable beta, NinjaKick, for looking through this and letter D, which is already finished but won't be uploaded yet.**

**I'd love to hear your reviews. After all, I've been gone for a while, so it'd be nice to have a warm welcome! :)**

**Thank you all for reading this, please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D: Drizzle**

It rarely rained in the Fire Nation. Maybe the cause was that of the natural source of a fire bender's power—the Sun. Agni had endowed the tribe with the gift of controlling fire, _bending_ it to one's will, and Agni made sure that the flaming orb that provided them with their unusual energy was always there. After all, rain was a product of water, and water was the opposite of fire so, maybe, those two elements were condemned to resemble two magnets: never meant to meet each other.

Whatever the source, Mai loved rain. She loved the way it fell over her window, staining it with thick droplets that worked like mirrors—each one bearing a totally different reflection of herself, covering every angle, in every point of view. She loved the way it fell over her face, caressing it softly and washing away every trouble. She loved the way the grass smelt after the rain—humid and comforting. Even though she was not a fire bender, she, too felt the pull of the Sun, the automatic attraction to it, but, unlike fire benders, this energy could not escape, and it always bubbled under her skin, like an unsatisfied desire, to the point that it exhausted her. Rain comforted the need. It kept it away.

She was in hers and Zuko's room, now, watching the drizzle crush on the leaves of the apple trees of the Royal Garden. She could not tell for how long she had been standing there, but the tea cup she held between her slender fingers had turned cold, while it was steaming when the servant had first brought it in. She faintly heard the door creak as it opened, but she didn't need to turn around to make sure it was her husband—she could tell so from the soft steps.

She smiled when his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and his lips tenderly placed a kiss on her pale shoulder, as he rested his chin on it. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey."

"It's raining," he muttered, fully aware of the effect the drizzle had on his wife.

"Yeah," she replied, burying herself deeper in his embrace. "It is."

**That's letter D. It's short, but hey, it's Maiko! One big thanks goes to NinjaKick for editing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**E: Exhaustion**

The black veil of the night had gracefully fallen upon the Fire Nation Capitol. For most people, night was closely related with sleep—it was a sign that indicated the end of the day's activities and the start of some peaceful dreams. For Zuko, however, this was not the case. Most nights proved to be even busier than days, with the young Fire Lord having to respond to everyone's demands and needs. Meetings lasted till early morning and, by that time, he had to read through scrolls and hear petitions. Exhaustion had now become a part of his life, something he had learnt to live with.

On those rare moments he managed to relax, he always made sure Mai was with him. The girl was a great comfort for him, something to long for at the end of a lengthy day. The very sight of her could completely change his mood. He treasured her and revered her like she was made out of gold, and always tried to show his appreciation for her moral _and_ physical support, her patience and her help through the hard days he had to go through.

It was past midnight now, and she was sitting by the window, reading a book with the company of a flickering candle. Her tea had long grown cold and tasteless, something that would sure make Iroh fume with anger and disapproval. She was waiting for her husband, as she usually did every night. Her eyes felt heavy, and her mouth hurt from the yawning but she, herself, found it difficult to sleep knowing that Zuko was now probably fighting with some politician who refused to accept Aang's liberal ideas. Besides, the bed felt empty and cold without him.

It didn't take long for him to burst through the double doors of the chambers, rubbing his hands on his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the growing need of sleep. "This doesn't get us anywhere," he groaned. Dragging himself to the couch Mai was sitting on, he collapsed on it.

"You're early." The raven-haired woman gently put the book she was holding on the low table, letting her husband lay his head on her lap. "How did it go?" She asked softly, even though she already knew the answer.

Zuko sighed. "Terrible."

Mai's hands stroked his forehead and travelled to his hair, taking the tight topknot off in order to let it fall over his brow. Her slender fingers buried themselves in his locks, massaging his scalp with gentle motions.

He moaned. "Agni, this feels good."

"Be patient." She advised. "They will eventually come around when they get you are not willing to change your mind."

"How long will this 'eventually' take? I don't think I'll be able to stand it any longer."

"Which is why you should sleep now that you have the chance."

He shook his head. Gently pulling one of her hands away from his head, he brought it to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm softly. "I don't get the chance to spend time with you either."

She smiled. "It'll get better," she whispered teasingly. "We'll soon spend so much time together that you'll get tired of seeing me."

"Never," he murmured sincerely. Reaching to peck her lips tenderly, he left her craving for more.

"Go to sleep before I keep you up all night," she warned him with a meek shove on his shoulder as he stood up.

He laughed and the sound was comforting. "You won't hear me complaining."

"You never learn, do you?" Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close, as his placed themselves around her waist strongly.

His forehead touched hers. "Teach me, then."

**This may be a tiny bit out of character, but I like playful, sexy Maiko, so there you have it. Please, let me know what you think of it.**

**Thanks NinjaKick for editing this! **

**Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**F: Forget**

Mai always felt a strong attraction to the young Fire Nation prince, Zuko. Since she was a little girl, she found herself unable to stay away from the palace, even though Azula's schemes had evolved to be most annoying. She, of course, did not fully comprehend what that attraction was until she reached the proper age to realize that it was love. By that time, however, Zuko's banishment was imminent and the life of the two predestinated to change radically.

It was early morning when his ship departed and the sea seemed as seething as the raven-haired girl was. The banished prince looked different yet the same. His face looked older, as if it had matured in a few days' time, and the white bandage over his cheek shocked Mai more than the actual wound would have. His eyes were cold, hard steel made out of gold; distant. When they took sight of her, however, a part of their previous light returned and they twinkled with longing. He whispered something in his uncle's ear, and the General nodded in understanding, watching his nephew walk towards Mai with grievance.

The goodbye lasted only for a few moments, but it haunted Mai's dreams and reality with a striking, painful yearning in the pit of her stomach.

The thirteen year old boy, his scalp now shaved, fixed his eyes on hers with difficulty, shame evident on his features.

Mai took a step forward, her fingers placing themselves ever-so-gently above the white cover on his left eye. "Does it hurt?"

Zuko sighed, relieved that she wasn't being repulsed by the disfigurement. Had it been someone else, the simple mention of the burn would infuriate him to no end. But not with Mai. Because Mai was different. Mai was… _Mai_. "Not as much as it used to."

The knife-thrower offered him one of her rare smiles, but it was forced. "Take care, Zuko."

He nodded and fidgeted, unsure of the consequences his next action would bring. Gathering up his courage and determination, as well as the thought that it'd may be the last time he'd get the chance, he leaned close, kissing the girl's smooth cheek softly. His eyes closed in an attempt to memorize the moment, the sensation of her pale skin against his lips.

The twelve-year-old girl locked her muscles in place, making a successful effort to keep her emotions at bay. She felt his warm mouth move against the side of her face as he whispered; "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"Never," she replied with all honesty.

His shoulders seemed to unstiffen at the promise, and he straightened, preparing himself to leave her presence.

"Zuko?" He turned. "Remember me."

"Always," he said back with no hesitation.

Three years later, they both found out something for each other; their promises were never broken—neither of them forgot.

**I don't know if I am satisfied with this chapter, but I sure enjoyed writing Maiko as kids. It may be a bit dramatic, but I think that's what both of them would say. And I figured, since I am going for a goodbye scene, I might as well make it teary! Haha.**

**One big thanks to NinjaKick for editing this! Thank you! **

**Please, do review. I really appreciate reviews more than you know.**

**~Dora.**


	6. Chapter 6

**G: Gossip**

It was everywhere. Since the once-banished prince walked through the gates of the palace, after three long years away from his homeland, his hand holding that of Mai, people started whispering behind the couple's back, infuriated and jealous by their relationship. Respected now that he had managed to redeem himself with the murder of the Avatar and to capture the traitor prince Iroh, both Zuko and his girlfriend were in the spotlight.

'_What is he doing with her? Can't he see she only wants a place in the palace?'_

'_She's using him. That much is obvious.'_

'_Maybe it's not serious. Princes do tend to have…entertainers, after all.'_

Those types of conversations started when Mai's or Zuko's name came up. Most of the time, Mai paid them no mind, for they were nothing but words of ignorant folk. She, after all, was fully aware and satisfied with the relationship she shared with the prince. And he, on his part, had long grown tired of listening to what other people thought of him. His decision of being with the Governor's daughter was one he wasn't going to change. Both of them had, in fact, decided that the gossip concerning their persons would have no effect on them.

"I stopped listening to what people said about me long ago," Zuko told her one evening, while they were cuddling at the couch of her room. "They judge based on what they think you are."

"I'm okay with this as long as you are," Mai murmured, shrugging. "Besides, if they're whispering, it means we're together."

"And that's all that matters." His hold around her waist tightened. "Don't listen to what they say, okay?"

The raven-haired woman shrugged. "I never do."

"Good." The young prince seemed absorbed in his thoughts for a while, before turning back to his girlfriend. "Now, tell me. If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

**I didn't have many ideas for this chapter, but I am quite satisfied with this one. It's simple and it's connected with one of the real episodes. ^^**

**Thank you NinjaKick for editing this! You're awesome!**

**Please review! I love to hear what you think!**

**~Dora.**


	7. Chapter 7

**H: Home**

For many years of his life, Zuko had only dreamt of one thing; going back home. He had fought for it, chased the Avatar around the world for it, and devoted himself to it. So, when he, finally, after all those years, got the chance to return back to his homeland with Azula, he had expected it to be…fulfilling. But it was not, and he was confused.

That was when Zuko actually sat down and considered where _real_ home was, laying on his back during a warm night.

Home for him meant being with people that cared about him—people that did everything for his well-being, people that put up with him despite his sudden outbursts, his acts of selfishness and ungratefulness. People that loved him and he loved back. The Fire Nation Palace was not such a place, since his mother disappeared. So, why had he, for so long, considered it his home?

The ship—a small, metallic mechanism floating above water, filled with a handful of idle soldiers—had been more of a home for him than the Fire Nation Capitol ever was. And that was because his Uncle was there. Because he had been more than a father to him than Ozai.

Ba Sing Se—a place that did not even belong to his Nation, full of foreigners that didn't even bother to glance at him—had started feeling like home. He had made a life there; for once, no one knew who he was. And they didn't care to learn, either. Zuko had thought that he could live with that. Ba Sing Se _was_ home when Mai came.

"Mai…" he murmured, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

Mai resembled Iroh in plenty of ways. She was patient and she was always there to listen to Zuko, even when she did not like what he had to say. She was just like a candle, offering itself to him, when utter blackness consumed him. Mai was… Mai. And she was his. Zuko finally realized; home was where Mai was. So, _that_ night, home was Zuko's room, which felt cozier and warmer now that she was there, laying peacefully on his cerise bed.

She stirred in the prince's arms and her eyes fluttered open, pulling Zuko out of his thoughts. Noticing that he was awake, her copper eyes narrowed slightly. Propping herself up on her elbow, she looked at him in worry. "What is it?"

He shook his head and put a calming hand on her naked shoulder, gently pushing her down on the pillows. "Nothing, go back to sleep."

Too tired to argue, the pale girl closed her eyes again before her head hit the pillow.

Zuko was sure now.

Home was where Mai went.

**So, there you have H. Thanks to **_**NinjaKick**_** for editing this and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I like seeing your reviews—so review, people, even if you have something bad to say. How am I supposed to get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong? **

**Also, check the new poll on my profile. I like hearing your opinions.**

**Please, review.**

**~Dora.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I: Inappropriate**

"_Young ladies don't do that, Mai! It's inappropriate, for Agni's sake."_

Mai wasn't sure she had heard something else coming out of her mother's mouth for as long as she lived. Sometimes, humorously thinking, she wondered whether her mother, influenced by some kind of spell, was condemned to only speak that phrase. The young girl's life was always filled with _dos_ and _don'ts_ as she was being empirically led to benefit her father's political career. As a rational consequence, Mai kept to herself, carefully building a boisterous wall around her in order to block out any attempts to reach her. Sometimes, the young knife-thrower would wonder how having the freedom to let go would feel like and what effects _that_ would have on her personality.

Zuko was the first and only to go through her invisible fortress and the only one she allowed to do so. In her mind, she had divided people into two categories: those that didn't care and Zuko—Zuko who cared about her feelings, who let her make her own choices, who didn't push her around, who taught her to let go, to be inappropriate.

Today's meeting could easily be listed with the unsuccessful ones or—as Sokka used to call them—the headache-makers. The young Fire Lord had gracefully taken his place on the imposing throne with the fire burning a little lower than his ankles. The image was one that vastly reminded the noblemen of Ozai but, even though he resembled him closely, Zuko's stance was dissimilar, for he gladly accepted the opinions of others, while his father imposed on them.

"But, my Lord, with all due respect, you cannot control your people with such low taxes. I do not doubt that your tactics aim towards a world of peace and equality, but fear is also a major factor when it comes to ruling a Nation. People _need_ to fear you. Only then will we reach peace."

Zuko sighed and ran a hand across his forehead. "People had been fearing Ozai too. Did _that_ give us any peace?"

The politician lowered his head, realizing that he had once again compared father with son. "Of course, my Lord. Forgive my thoughtlessness, my Lord."

"We all need to clear our heads," Zuko murmured. "Let's take a break."

Nodding, the crowd walked out of the hall, leaving only the recently-crowned Fire Lord behind. It didn't take long for Mai to come through the double doors, hands folded inside her sleeves, where her knives had been securely strapped in her holsters. "I heard you are taking a break," she rasped, steadily crossing the distance between her and her husband.

Fully aware of her intentions, Zuko shrugged. "I am."

Gently sitting on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Care for some company?"

The young Fire Lord arched an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be… _inappropriate_?"

Mai nodded and leaned closer to his face. "Since when has that stopped us?"

Smirking, he crushed his lips on hers with uncontained lust.

Mai sure liked being inappropriate.

**Hehe, playful Maiko strikes again. **

**One big thanks to NinjaKick for editing this! Please do let me know what you think of it. Also, check the new poll on my profile! :)**

**Review!**

**~Dora.**


	9. Chapter 9

**J: Jasmine**

Zuko watched absentmindedly as the clouds moved above his head in uncertain patterns. He discovered that, if he forced himself to focus, ignoring the constant turbulences Appa caused while flying, they would seem close enough for him to touch them. Without thought, his hand reached out, as if it could come in contact with the moving puffs of air. Realizing there was no possibility of such thing, he dropped his fingers on his stomach, smiling to himself. Soon, he grew tired of following the undetermined journeys of the white masses.

A bored groan escaped his lips. "I can't wait to get back home."

"Yeah, neither do I," Sokka agreed. "They better have some nice food cooked. I'm starving."

"You're always starving."

"What can I say?" Sokka shrugged. "I'm a guy with an appetite. Besides, you can't stay away from Mai and I can't stay away from food. See a connection here?"

Sighing, the fire bender covered his face with heated palms, pretending that the inability of seeing the young warrior also meant he was not there.

Appa landed soon after, roaring with delight upon reaching the Fire Nation ground he so much enjoyed. Unloading his bags from the bison's saddle, the recently-crowned Fire Lord walked towards the gates of the palace, where Mai was patiently waiting for his return from the trip. His pace quickened as soon as he caught sight of her, as the need to feel her close to him intensified.

"Ugh," Sokka muttered from behind him. "Here we go again."

Zuko stopped just in front of his wife only to let go of his knapsack, before pulling her in his arms tightly.

Mai sighed contently. "Missed me?"

"Can you tell?" he whispered, his voice muffled as his head was buried in the delicate crook of her neck.

"I missed you too," she murmured. "How did it go? What did Chief Arnook say?"

Unwilling to narrate the three days' events, he shook his head to indicate that this conversation would have to wait for another time. His hands found their way to her cheeks. Trapping her face between his fingers, he kissed her, savoring the feeling of her mouth against his. Moaning against his lips, the knife-thrower pushed herself closer to his embrace.

Pulling back for breath, his golden orbs eyed her in curiosity.

"What?" she rasped.

"You smell differently," he pointed out.

Mai's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Do I?"

The fire bender nodded, his brow furrowed. "More like freesia than the usual jasmine."

Mai shrugged. "So…?"

He shook his head. "I like jasmine better. Jasmine feels right. Jasmine is… _you_."

Smirking, Mai took his hand and led him in the palace, his satchel left behind.

"Ugh!" Sokka groaned, following behind the couple. "I'm not carrying your bags again!" Noticing that the pair paid no mind to him, he pouted. Sighing, he swung his friend's bag over his broad shoulder. "Just like _every single time_… Those youngsters and their stupid hormones."

**Here's J. I didn't have many ideas for this one, but I am satisfied with the result.**

**Thanks to **_**NinjaKick**_** for editing and helping me out with these drabbles.**

**Check the poll on my profile and please, please review. I love reviews!**

**~Dora.**


	10. Chapter 10

**K: Knives**

"I honestly don't understand your attraction to those knives, Mai," Azula said. Her small hands wrapped themselves around the trunk of an apple tree, caressing it softly as she gracefully danced around it. To someone that didn't know her, the eleven-year-old girl gave off the impression of an innocent, harmless soul. Mai, however, knew otherwise. "It's just metal."

"Well," the one year older girl replied dryly. "I don't get your attraction to fire either."

Half smiling, the princess snapped her tiny fingers in order to create an azure, hypnotizing flame. It danced on her palm and Mai found herself unable to draw her gaze away from the flickering blaze."Metal is cold. _Weak_. Fire on the other hand… it burns. It destroys. It has power."

The twelve-year-old girl forced herself to look away, disgusted by the malicious expression on Azula's face.

Ty Lee whirled into the garden, where the two young girls were sitting. Her braid followed her twirls cunningly, dancing to the beat of her humming in synchronization. "Enough, you two. Let's play something."

"Like what?" The eleven-year old princess inquired.

"Dunno," the brunette shrugged. "Hide and seek?"

Mai frowned. "Boring."

The acrobat giggled, finding the girl's expression fascinating. "Everything is boring for you, Mai."

"Well, _I'm_ playing and so is Ty Lee," Azula declared, crossing her small arms in front of her chest. Her stance, despite her young age, was imposing and threatening. Had she not grown accustomed to it, the black-haired girl would have been scared from the princess's attitude. "_You_ can sit here and admire your metallic toys. Unless you want to have fun for once."

The princess's words were meant to hurt her older friend but, in fact, Mai had hoped that Azula would respond to her this way. That was because she would much rather sit under the cool shade of the tree, watching the butterflies jump from flower to flower and training with her knives than having to play a pointless game as a way of favoring her two friends.

Knowing that Mai would not succumb to her demands, Azula scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Very well. You are allowed to sit here with your boring self, then. Dismissed."

Mai watched with satisfaction and relief as Azula and the acrobat left that section of the private gardens. Standing up, she clasped a shiny blade adoringly and took some steps behind, stopping only when she was satisfied with the distance. The tree was now standing imposingly over her, an immovable aim that was almost begging for her shuriken. Smirking, the raven-haired girl threw a pointy knife to the trunk and then another and another.

When practicing with her blades, Mai felt whole, as if she regained a piece of herself she had long lost. When holding the metal between her slender fingers, her arms felt complete.

Soon enough, the branches were filled with tiny slits, permanent marks indicating her successful she finally stopped, her breath was coming out in puffs and her bangs stuck on her face due to her minimal sweat.

"You really _are_ good," a voice commented hesitantly, as she was placing her weapons back into their holsters.

Mai jumped and bowed her head, just as her mother had instructed her to do in the presence of royalty. "Prince Zuko. Forgive me, I didn't see you coming."

Zuko bent his head curiously to catch her eyes, which were covered by her thick tresses. "You don't have to do that every time, you know. It's not like I'm Azula or anything."

Mai nodded. Despite the close relationship she shared with the older boy, she always stiffened at his presence, in a _good_ way. In a non-Azula way. Straightening up, she relaxed her stiff stance. "How long have you been standing there?"

The thirteen-year old prince shrugged. "Long enough," he muttered. "You're skilled with those blades. I was…uhh, fascinated." Scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, the young boy blushed.

Running a hand through her rich bangs in an attempt to fix them, the young girl tried to control the blood bumping in her veins. Mai had never been one of those that cared for, or were influenced by, the opinion of the folk. Zuko's opinion, however, was one she treasured and longed to hear. His fascination provided her with immense pleasure and satisfaction."Thanks."

A few moments passed, with Zuko looking at the grass and Mai staying immobile like a statue. "Join me." Her raspy voice was almost lost in the light breeze.

"What?" Zuko's head snapped up, surprise clear in his ochre eyes. "You mean…training with you?"

Mai bit the inside of her cheek, secretly hoping he wouldn't refuse her. "If you want."

"Of course I do," he replied, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. Stretching out a hand, he gestured for her to go first.

A shuriken flashed in her hand, as he ignited a flame. Mai smiled; _his_ flames were different than Azula's. They were warm, cozy, comforting, while hers fed from her hate.

Mai worshipped Zuko's fire just as much as she loved her knives.

**The title may be Knives, but it's not the main topic of this drabble. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing.**

**One big thanks to my awesome beta, **_**NinjaKick**_**.**

**Check the poll on my profile and please, please review!**

**~Dora**


	11. Chapter 11

**L: Lily**

Mai's room was her sanctuary. It was a place which provided her with an inner solace, replacing her usual coldness with warmth. It was is if her locked door, nothing but a tenuous layer of wood, separated her world—the one where her real mask fell, shattering into tiny pieces—from the reality, where her stance was distant. Leaning against its frame now, her eyelids closed, she let out a small sigh. Her mother's voice still muttering cholerically from the other side. The raven-haired woman waited for her to leave, before inhaling deeply. The smell of her books—that musty scent of dilapidated, yellow pages, the aroma of fresh or old ink—produced a ghost of a smile on her thin lips. Sighing contently, the fifteen-year-old girl walked towards her bookcase.

Her delicate hand empirically stretched itself towards the second shelf, grasping gently the spine of a burgundy tome. Bringing it out, she adoringly caressed its cover, feeling the labyrinth texture lightly scratch the tips of her fingers, while they dipped in the golden incision of the title; _'Love Amongst the Dragons'_. Biting the inside of her cheek, the girl opened the book, pausing on a certain page.

It stood there, trapped between the flat papyruses. Its once-coral petals had now turned into the color of ochre, wrinkled and weathered from the power of the sun. The luscious, vivid stem had turned itself into a green thread. Though its beauty had been greatly diminished, influenced by the passage of time, Mai still believed she hadn't lay her eyes on a more lovely flower than that Fire Lily—a four-year old gift from the Fire Nation prince, Zuko.

_Before…_

The prince was gone now, banished by his father for a bit more than three years. Most people had long forgotten about his presence but, for Mai, it still was a constant thought in the back of her head, closely resembling the chatter of the birds—she couldn't hear it, because she had grown accustomed to it, but it was still there.

The black-haired girl recalled the blush on the boy's cheeks when he offered it to her, as well as the aversion of his glance. Not reacting, she had reached out, taking it from his warm hand without saying a word. The prince didn't speak either as he retrieved his task of watching the turtle-ducks travelling in their paddle. Mai's fingers had played with the stem in a nonchalant manner, but the beating of her heart had escalated so frantically that she could hear the rush of her blood in her ears.

_But that was long ago._ Shaking her head, Mai shut the book and closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to shove away the memory. Zuko was gone now. And all that remained from him was that lily—weathered and torn, missing its color. Just like Mai was.

**Hope you enjoyed reading. I just noticed there's no dialogue in this one, I sure narrate a lot. :P**

**Thanks to NinjaKick for editing this and supporting me in general.**

**Check the poll on my profile and please review—I love hearing what you think.**

**~Dora.**


	12. Chapter 12

**M: Memories**

Zuko's grey hair waved with the light breeze that passed through the balcony, misleading several almond blossoms away from their branches. The sun was about to set, its fading rays painting the sky in the colors of coral and roseate. The former Fire Lord, away from the palace now due to his constant travels, closed his eyes, letting the smell of freesia fill him with the emotional completion he had so much longed for.

"I haven't been this peaceful for a while," he murmured to himself, his whisper lost in the breath of the air. "Not since she…"

_Died_. The phrase completed itself in his mind—he was too afraid of speaking the word, as if hearing his voice say it would make it more real. The eighty-year old man suppressed a sob, burying it deep into his stomach. She was gone, _forever_, and it couldn't get realer than that.

Slowly and hesitantly, terrified that the pain that would come as a consequence would be so much for him to bear, he let his mind wander back to the happier times. Back to his memories. With a light smile on his thin lips, he recalled warm, spring mornings with freshly-brewed tea. Mornings they spent cuddling and talking and kissing and dreaming of the future. He recalled the touches, ever so soft and meaningful, with the feelings boiling under their skins like hot water. He recalled her eyes, copper-colored, sharp and soft at the same time, staring at him with uncontained affection. Her hair, as if made of silk, had felt perfect between his fingers. They had smelt perfect too and, if he shut his eyes tightly now and focused, he could almost sense the jasmine aroma filling his nostrils.

They _had_ had some beautiful moments together—grew up together, had children together, grew old together. _If only we had died together; things would have been so much easier._

Eagerly, he reached inside his pocket with a weak motion, pulling out an old blade—a simple memento of her passion for knives. It twinkled, as if meeting his gaze made it excited, before going back to its usual cold apathy. _Till the end,_ the engraving read. When he had made it for her, he hadn't imagined that end would have come so quickly.

Letting the tears trickle down his wrinkled cheeks, he got lost in the anamnesis, realizing just how much he needed to do that. Yes, he had loved Mai; still loved Mai. And she had loved him back with the outmost fervency. But that love could only survive through the memories.

So, Zuko remembered, holding onto the hope that he, too, someday would join her in eternity—where there would be nothing to keep them apart.

**Almost cried while writing this, but part of me has to accept that Mai is dead during the legend of Korra, leaving Zuko behind. **

**Thanks to **_**NinjaKick**_** for editing.**

**Please, check the poll on my profile and **_**please**_** review.**

**~Dora.**


	13. Chapter 13

**N: Nightmares**

Zuko tossed and turned and whimpered; his fists tightly clutched the cerise fabric of the sheets. His brow was glazing with perspiration, making his chestnut locks adhere to his damp forehead, and his jaw trembled, as if he was attempting to prevent cries from escaping his lips. He was panting, the air getting in and out of his lungs in uneven patterns.

Mai was awake, watching him sink deeper into the mattress. The Fire Lady was instantly very much reminded of an infant—unprotected, tremulous, _vulnerable_. Putting a steady hand on his shoulder, she shook him gently.

"Zuko!"

His eyes snapped open, revealing his amber irises; hazy at first, but slowly focusing on the face of his wife. Sitting up weakly, he placed heated palms over his brow in an effort to stop his head from spinning. "I did it again, didn't I?" His voice was low and it cracked, almost lost to his wife.

Mai's fingers placed themselves over the back of his neck, rubbing soothing circles. "You were having a nightmare." _Just like every night._

Zuko nodded, too upset to say anything. The raven-haired woman didn't expect him to say anything. Gently, she hugged him close to her chest, just like she did every night, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, fresh tears staining her pale skin. Mai hushed him, her hands caressing wherever she could reach. He clung to her—his whole body wrapping around her torso—too afraid that, if he let go, darkness would consume him again. He needed Mai, he needed her support, even more than he needed oxygen. When nightmares engulfed him, shoving him under layers and layers of desperation, she was always there to pull him out. He knew it; and the thought comforted him and assured him.

The force of his sobs shook Mai and she held him more tightly, whispering placating words in his ear. Whenever his cries didn't overwhelm him, he would mutter his apology for waking her up, and she would just embrace him closer to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She felt him shake his head. "I—I can't remember. It—it was so…so…"

"Shh." She shushed him. "I'm here, I'm here."

The fire bender nodded thankfully, strong arms holding on for life. When his weeping died down, he placed a soft kiss on her collarbone and slept in her arms.

**I always thought that Zuko would have these nightmares and breakdowns. Being through a lot, he is traumatized. It just seems right in my mind. **

**Thanks to **_**NinjaKick**_** for editing.**

**Check out the poll on my profile and **_**please**_** review.**

**~Dora.**


	14. Chapter 14

**O: Older**

Twilight was Zuko's favorite part of the day. His eyes would watch in wonder as the sun, dipping behind the shadowy mountains, left behind trails colored in the shades of roses and coral, painting the outlines of the clouds with the same palette. When he could steal some free time between his busy schedule, he always snuck out in the private gardens with Mai in the hopes of lying on the humid grass and watching the last rays take their leave. The raven-haired girl, on the other hand, was not very fond of the color of orange, but endured watching the sunset as long as her boyfriend was there. She felt content now, as her head was gently resting on his outstretched bicep, his fingers caressing hers, and a hardly visible smile tugged at the edge of her thin lips.

The recently crowned Fire Lord seemed to be consumed by his thoughts again, but Mai decided against disturbing him—he would talk when he was ready to, voicing his concerns as he usually did on those evenings.

"Mai?" His voice was soft, uncertain almost.

Judging from his tone, the young girl could tell that he was about to inquire something that had probably been bugging him for a long time. "Hmm?"

He hesitated in an attempt to carefully choose his words. "How… how do you think we will be like ten years from now?"

Biting his bottom lip, the fire bender tried to determine whether it was too early for them to make plans for the future—whether the time of his question was inappropriate. After all, not many days had passed by since Sozin's comet submerged into the horizon—Zuko was still feeling the last bits of its energy tingling on the tips of his fingers—and the situation regarding the peace movement was not without its flaws, inaccuracies and intricacies, which had to be evened out before any plans. Still, he wanted to get the question off his chest before it crushed him.

Mai considered it for a moment before shrugging. "Older."

Her boyfriend snickered. "Yeah… but that's not what I meant."

Fully aware of the essence of the question, the knife thrower nodded. "What did you mean, then?"

"I mean," he started. "Do you think that things will work out? That we are still going to be together?"

Curious now and sharing the same concerns with the Fire Lord, Mai propped herself up on one elbow to face her boyfriend. "Well, _I _am not planning to go anywhere. Are _you_?"

"No!" He shook his head fervently. "Not if I can help it."

Mai, despite her pretense of not caring, felt relief take the place of apprehension, and her tense muscles relaxed. "Good," she muttered, lowering her head on him again. "It'd be nice to have you around."

"How do you think our life will be like? When we're older?" His tone had changed now, and the previous worry had vanished in the presence of dreams, hopes and aspirations that both of the teens had.

Mai smirked. "We'll be married, I guess. Have children. We'll have a family."

"Family…" He played with the word in his head, tossing into from one side to another and looking at it from different angles, in different point of views. _His _family differentiated vastly from normal ones, and Mai's was just a more subtle form of his. The idea of building one of their own seemed as tempting as ever.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't care if I get older, as long as you get older with me."

Smiling softly, Zuko placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head. "Sounds good to me."

**I wanted to add a carefree feeling to this drabble, show that they, too, have dreams for the future, even though the circumstances don't exactly allow it. I guess that finding words starting with the letter O is not exactly my thing. **

**Thanks to NinjaKick for editing, and to all those who have been reviewing.**

**Please, answer the poll on my profile, and **_**review**_**!**

**~Dora.**


	15. Chapter 15

**P: Promise**

Zuko always felt the need to get what burdened him out of his chest—whether it was anger, affection, grief, desire or just a simple thought, the want to push it out of his system never ended, and it didn't stop now. His eyes were focused on the face of his girlfriend, even though they were supposed to be reading the letter he was grasping between his fingertips. Realizing that the weight of his work was too much and having a considerable knowledge of politics, Mai was always helping Zuko in his office as much as he allowed her to.

Aware that the decision he had made would affect her more than anyone else, Zuko made an attempt to find the words to let her know of it, without hurting her or angering her—for both would prove deadly for him. Knowing, however, the gravity of his choice, he had no doubt that it would be impossible, despite her emotionless façade.

He took a deep breath. "Mai?"

Raising her eyes from the scroll, she looked at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

"If…" He paused, trying to shove the slight wavering away from his voice. "If something ever happens to me, I want you to take care. I mean—yes, I know you are capable and damn, you've proved it many times to me—but...but I want you to take care in general. You know, your life choices. Move on, be happy and—"

"Zuko." Her voice, despite its fierceness, passed unnoticed.

"—and pretend I never crossed your life, okay? I know I—"

"Zuko!" It was louder this time, and it stopped the awkward flow of words that left his lips. He clamped his mouth shut—his jaw quivering—and looked at her, his ochre eyes more desperate than ever.

"What's all this about?" Her tone was soft and, despite the small spark of fear and apprehension he had managed to ignite, it was steady and determined.

"I—Oh, Mai, I had Aang make a promise," he whispered and shut his eyes closed, afraid that the simple phrase would make her snap.

Biting the inside of her cheek, the raven-haired girl stood up and crossed the room with fast but steady strides. Putting her slender hands on the desk he was sitting, she leaned over it and looked at his eyes. He hadn't told her anything but, somehow, his words made her stomach clench into tight knots, responding to instinct. "Explain," she murmured.

Her tone wasn't fierce and it wasn't loud, either. But it made Zuko shake in despair. Despite his willingness to let her know of it, he would not be able to face the consequences, much less deal with them. But he was aware that she had every right to know. "I—I'm afraid, Mai. Afraid I'll turn into Ozai."

Rolling her eyes, the young woman heaved a sigh, relieved now that it was just one of his unimportant worries, which haunted him quite often. "Is this what it's all about? Agni, you're an idiot!"Straightening up, she took a step behind, ready to return to her previous post.

Shaking his head, the recently-crowned Fire Lord stood up and caught her wrist in an attempt to stop her from leaving. "Let me finish, Mai. _Please_."

Her brow furrowing in concern, the girl nodded and let him walk closer to her.

Zuko placed warm palms on her shoulders—they wouldn't be able to stop her, should she decide to leave, but the motion did make him feel more secure for the moment. _Tell her, even if it means you'll lose her._ "We did a huge effort to restore peace. We fought and sacrificed and got hurt."

The knife-thrower nodded. "I know that. Get to the point."

Zuko ignored her. "All those efforts, all that trying would go in vain if this peace gets destroyed once again. By _me_. I need a safety net, Mai—the _world_ needs a safety net."

Fists curled into two tight balls, Mai glared at him, realizing where he was getting at. "What are you telling me, Zuko?"

"If I ever turn into my father," he took a deep breath. _It's now or never._ "…Aang promised to kill me."

Mai froze—her perfect immobility and pale skin making her look like a lifeless porcelain doll in the dimly-lit room. The word 'kill' repeated itself in her mind, resembling an endless echo, getting louder with each second. Somewhere, far off, he heard him shout her name and shake her gently, but decided to ignore him. The spasms on her stomach and throat made her too nauseous to speak. For a moment, Zuko, responding to her inertness, wondered whether she had heard him at all, but then saw the knuckles of her fists turn white by the force. When she finally surfaced from the abyss, her sharp, mocha eyes burnt holes on him. "He promised _what?_" She hissed though gritted teeth.

The fire bender cradled her face between his heated hands gently, as if the simple motion could keep the pieces together and prevent the outburst . "It's just in case."

"Just in case?" She shouted now, not bothering to keep up the emotionless façade. "He's murdering you, just in _case?_"

Zuko's hands slid down to her arms and tightened their grip for a moment, before he took a step back. Should she decide to, she was free to go now, even though his pain would be unbearable later on, and the space would be suffocating. "I had no choice."

"That's what you always say, Zuko, even though there are plenty of more rational solutions! You just refuse to open your damn eyes and see them!"

His stance became defensive now and, even though he knew she had every reason to react this way, he felt his own anger building up. "Tell me what my options were _this_ time, Mai. What else could I have done?"

"You could have talked to _me_!" She took a step closer to him, pointing to herself with her index finger. "_I _can stop you from being the same as Ozai. _I _can stop you from making the wrong choices. _I_ can be your safety net."

Zuko smiled bitterly. The thought sounded nice in his head, but far too dreamy and unrealistic. "It wouldn't have worked."

"Yes," she murmured softly, nodding. "It wouldn't have worked because you never talk to me; because, for some crazy reason, you always decide to talk to everyone _but_ _me_."

"That's not true! I did talk to you, didn't I?"

"After the promise! After everyone else learnt—after _Katara_ learnt."

"Don't go there, Mai." He rolled his eyes, instantly dismissing her claims. "We've argued about this lots of times and you always admit you're wrong. Besides, this is not our point."

"There _is_ no point," she muttered, shrugging. "You already made your choice. Why tell me now?"

Her tone had turned from the furious one into her usual sarcastic. It enraged Zuko to no end but, at the same time, he swore he couldn't love her more than those moments when her sarcasm appeared. "Because, if it ever happens, I want you to move on and live a happy life."

The realization that there was a chance of him leaving her forever made her heart clench and unclench. She could feel the first sting of her tears on her eyes and she snorted in an attempt to push them away. "Married to some noble pervert."

In a vain effort to calm her, Zuko ran a hand through her silky hair, enjoying the softness between his fingertips. "Maybe it won't come to this," he claimed, even though he did not fully believe his words. "Maybe things will go smoothly."

Mai pushed his hand away sharply, making her boyfriend's throat constrict with the feelings of hurt and rejection. "I hate it when you rely on maybes," she muttered, throwing him another icy glare.

"I had to do it, Mai." His tone, even though subdued, dipped with a fierce determination, rendering his girlfriend unable to argue, thus putting an end to their fight. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, her straight bangs wavering, before turning her back and gracefully walking out of the room. Zuko didn't try to stop her. His fingers, however, twitched, as his heart urged him to reach for her, while his mind rendered itself an obstacle between him and her.

The door closed.

Mai huffed and took off another layer of her flowing, burgundy tunic. She was sweating now and panting, but the throwing of her blades did not cease—if anything, it became more frantic, as if it gained power from her exhaustion. Despite the weariness that dawned upon her, the raven-haired woman was provided with much needed comfort and composure by metal. Her boyfriend's words were still fresh in her mind, and the wounds they opened were even fresher. Had he not looked at her with those desperate, affectionate eyes, she would have not hesitated to slap him. But she loved him and _that_ was her only weakness.

If she wanted to be honest with herself, the very promise was the least of her worries. After all, her faith in Zuko was as vast as her support for him was, and the combination of the both convinced her that the new Fire Lord would be completely unlike his father. What, however, infuriated her to no end was the fact that still, after all they had been through, he refused to open up and talk to her. _She_ had opened up, _she_ had brought down the invisible wall, _she_ changed after he had asked her to, _she_ had made sacrifices. And, being fully aware that change does not occur from one day to another, she had given him plenty of time for his own change, which he did not use.

In a moment's rage, she let the shuriken fly out of her hand with a little more force than needed. The nerve on her wrist flicked, making her bite her lip in pain. Unaffected, she kept going, lost in her thoughts—but not lost enough not to notice him walking towards her. She chose to ignore him.

The Fire Lord stood there for a few moments, watching her lean form flex and un-flex. His eyes flashed to her face, and then to her struggling hand in worry. "You hurt your wrist."

Mai shot him a side glare, wondering when he became so observant, but didn't answer.

Shaking his head, the young Fire Lord cursed his absurdness. Despite the fact that he wanted her to make her own choices—even if that meant leaving him—he could not let her go. Not that easily. "I messed up again. There, I said it!" His hands flashed into the air in exasperation.

Mai scowled—admitting his mistakes had always been the easy part for her boyfriend; correcting them, on the other hand, was another matter, one that Zuko did not seem to understand. The knife thrower huffed, but her knives did not falter.

"Everything I do, I do it wrong. Ordering servants, making decisions, ruling my nation." His voice fell into a murmur. "…Keeping you happy…"

The knife-thrower scoffed, unable to feign ignorance any longer. With a twist of her hand, she pulled out one knife out of her target a bit too hard, taking her anger out on it. Despite the intensity of her nerves, her voice was even. "But I _am_ happy with you—even now that you make me want to kill you, I am happy."

His smile was proud, smug almost, but satisfied. "Really?"

Mai saw the twinkle in his eyes, and softened. "Yes, you idiot. Do you really think I'd be here right now if you didn't make me happy?"

"I don't know what to think any longer, Mai." A tired sigh left his lips and Zuko mentally wished that all of his troubles would leave him along with that puff of air. "You honestly don't want to know what's going on in my mind these days."

"See? Wrong again." Mai took a deep breath, and her face relaxed, regaining its lost coolness. "I _want_ to know what's going on in your mind." Freed from her rage's grasp now, the pale girl walked closer to him and reflexively put her fingers above his scared cheek.

The Fire Lord closed her eyes and revered the feeling of her touch, just like every time. "You'd run away."

"If that's what you're afraid of, then you should know that you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Zuko smiled then—a small twitch on the corners of his lips, but it was enough for both of them. "Hopefully."

"I want you to promise me something, too, Zuko."

Eagerly nodding, the fire bender rested his forehead against hers. Realizing that she did not push him away, small drops of hope started trickling down on him, and he dared raise a hand and give her cheek a feathery touch as well. "Anything."

"Promise me you'll talk to me. For Agni's sake, Zuko, talk to me! That's all I'm asking for."

"I promise," he whispered, his voice husky with emotions. Mai saw the way his face contorted in guilt, regret and fear and, suddenly, her arms were around him, embracing him close, and her lips were on his—soft, reassuring, comforting. For a moment, Zuko was sure of himself.

"Let's get something for your wrist. What were you thinking, training like that?"

Mai rolled her eyes but let him drag her to a healer.

"Remember, Zuko. A promise is a promise."

**I'm not fully satisfied with this—I get the feeling it's a bit rushed.**

**I want to clear some things up:**

**First of all, Mai is **_**not**_** jealous of Katara, in a Zutara way. She is more jealous of the communication Zuko and Katara share, and she wants Zuko to talk to her, and open up to her, just like he does to Katara.**

**Also, I wanted this one-shot to explain why Mai gets so upset when Zuko doesn't tell her he'd go to Ba Sing Se in The Promise Part 1, and when he doesn't tell her he'd be visiting Ozai in The Promise Part 2. Because he had made a promise to her, and because she knew what would happen if he became his father.**

**I'm going to upload this as a one-shot, as well.**

**Thanks to **_**NinjaKick**_**, for editing and everything! Honestly, her support is great, I couldn't have a better beta!**

**Please, do review—I want to hear your opinions on this. **

**~Dora. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Q: Quiet**

Mai had always been quite. Since she started talking, nothing but an infant to the eyes of the rest, she had realized how pointless and, most of the time, useless talking could be—words that left lips without any thought, without any meaning, without any reason; so many voices wasted, so many people encouraged or hurt, so many lies. Her decision to speak as less as possible benefited her as she grew up, when her father's political career and her mother's austerity demanded that she talked quite rarely. The young girl could deal with that. After all, she very willingly settled for observing the people and the events around her, unmasking every intention behind every move—one of the ways to sharpen her skill—rather than involve herself into uninteresting chitchat.

Zuko on the other hand, always talked. Every emotion bubbled under his skin, boiling like hot water, and it waited until the time was right for it to overflow. The prince believed that words were a fine way of explaining things, while tranquility just confused him, tangled everything together, resembling a knotty yarn, the end of which he could not find. When his father ordered his banishment, the boy had wished for a conversation—one that would clear things out, that would lead him to the realization of his mistakes. When Azula tricked him into her usual traps, all he desired to do was shout, shove the questions at her one after another in order to understand. He was no good when it came to comprehending people and actions.

Yet, due to some irrational alchemy that those outside their world could not understand, the two of them, despite their discrepancies, made a very good pair—one that needed no words to communicate. Both of them knew that, whenever words interfered in their relationship, it wasn't for good; so, they preferred keeping them at a distance—as they did now.

Mai's fingers tangled themselves softly in his messy hair, caressing the locks gently before untangling themselves and repeating the process. His warm cheek felt comforting against the bare skin of her stomach and brought a reassuring euphoria to the young woman, as his head rested upon her bumped belly. Six months now—it had been six months since they both learnt the news, and they were greeted with a feeling unknown to them until then. Worries and concerns for the future were instantly born, of course, making the couple uneasy with restlessness—a product by both of their uncaring families. The faith they had in themselves and each other, however, was an antidote; a strong one that pushed away all of the pessimistic thoughts and troubles.

The Fire Lord's hand wandered around the surface of her skin in uneven patterns, drawn in by the miracle of having a child. His ear, so close to the unborn babe, struggled in vain to hear a heartbeat or a move. His lips occasionally left trails of kisses over the pale skin, fervently seeking to transmit the overwhelming love.

Unexpectedly, a soft jerk, as gentle as a caress in the base of her stomach made both Zuko and Mai jump in surprise, their eyes widened with admiration and shock. Smirking slightly, the black-haired woman turned her eyes to her husband, meeting his gaze with equal enthusiasm. The fire bender, uneven breath coming out in puffs, rested his cheek against hers and hugged her close. No words were needed.

Both of them understood what they'd felt.

**I'm really bad at coming up with words that start with Q. It's been a while since I wrote pregnant Mai.**

**Thanks to NinjaKick for editing and for suggesting the word 'Quiet'.**

**Review!**

**~Dora.**


	17. Chapter 17

**R:Remember**

**(In an AU, Mai and Zuko meet by chance during his banishment.)**

"Another stop?" The exiled prince's ponytail waved dramatically, as his body trembled with uncontained and inexplicable rage. "We need to get moving, uncle! The Avatar won't wait for us to 'go shopping' in Su-Heng!"

The old man placed a calming hand on the boy's soldier, steady fingers openly offering support. "Relax, nephew. We've been travelling for weeks; the crew needs to take a break and so do you."

Pinching the bridge of his nose in indignation, Zuko let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't pay them to take breaks, Uncle!"

"Just one night, Zuko, for the Red Moon's festival. We'll depart with the morning light."

Fire getting out of his curled fists, the fifteen-year-old glared at his uncle through narrowed, ochre eyes, but nodded reluctantly. "Fine! But if they're not back before dawn, I'm leaving without them."

Iroh smiled briefly, watching his nephew turn his back and walk out of the ship's cabin with fast, wrathful strides. "Of course, nephew. Just like every time." The last teasing part wasn't meant to reach the prince's ears, but it did, engendering an irritated growl.

"Don't fret, Mai! You'll wrinkle your dress. And for Agni's sake, what did you do to your hair?" Hiliana's hands dabbed on her daughter's sleeves in an attempt to even out any unwanted puckers, emanating a tired sigh from the black-haired girl.

"Now, now, dear," Governor Chonsin cooed with a harsh voice, his hands patting his wife's back. "Her dress is fine, but we have to move if we want to get to the ball on time. And Councilor Subaru isn't known for his patience."

Straightening up, the woman nodded and fixed her grayish hair. "Our daughter will be interacting with nobility, Chonsin. She has to look the part."

Urging her forward, the Governor and his family reached the luscious gates, flanked by austere guards. After exhibiting their invitations with pride, they walked into the ball room, accepting a warming welcome from the host and his wife.

Knowing she'd certainly be introduced to an endless amount of nobles, Mai hoped to seclude herself in a corner where, being covered by the chattering crowd, she would tolerate the festivities, secretly wishing no one would notice her among the group. Hiliana's hand, however, was tightly grasping that of her daughter's, warning her with meaningful squeezes. "And this is our daughter Mai, Councilor."

Mai feigned a small smile and bowed gracefully, cerise robes following her moves.

"A lovely girl, indeed! My own daughters and son will soon be leaving the Ball, to enjoy the wondrous festivities of the Red Moon's festival in the city. You would be welcome to join them, should you wish, young lady. They'd like to make a new friend."

_Agni, yes. Anything to get out of this hole._ Fade gold eyes turned to look at her mother for approval and the woman nodded, despite her inner disagreement with the man's methods. Right now, she would have agreed to everything the man of such high-status said. "Of course, Councilor! Such a bright idea!"

The scents of freesia and fire lilies made their way through Mai's nostrils, filling her lungs and squeezing them tightly with intense nostalgia for a childhood spent in the Royal Gardens of the Fire Nation Capitol. The light breeze streamed through her thick tresses, bringing the mouthwatering smells of freshly baked crullers and newly brewed mint tea. Children bumped onto the teenagers' feet, too absorbed into their insouciance games to apologize. The streets—dimly lit by the flickering red lanterns, hung onto each side of the alleys—were overwhelmed by the constant shouts of the merchants, eager and enthusiastic about selling their goods on their stalls, and the laughs of the jocund citizens who enjoyed the festivities.

"Did you know that the red moon isn't actually a red moon? Legend has it that, when our world was mined, Agni and the Moon Spirit fought for dominance over the sky. That battle never ended, however and still, once a year, the sun's and the moon's orbit meet each other, to put an end to their infinite war and determine the sky's winner. Thus, the moon turns red due to the sun's light." Tao, the Councilor's son, looked at Mai, clearly anticipating praise for the short story he had narrated. His golden eyes, twinkling with excitement, scanned her features in hope of eliciting the tiniest reaction.

Examining her nails, Mai sighed. "Interesting."

Huffing in exasperation, the older boy frowned. "You don't actually talk much, do you?"

The raven-haired girl shrugged, desperately looking for a distraction. "Oh, look, blades. Why don't we take a look?"

Letting her drag him to the nearest stall, Tao fidgeted. "Usually, I mean. It's not like you don't talk to just me, right? You are like this with everyone. Aren't you?"

Mai, eyebrow raised, shot a look at her companion, finding his fumbling for confirmation and a boost for confidence oddly entertaining. Feeling a twinge of pity and sympathy for him, she nodded. "Look. Tao, right? Thank you for bringing me here and all, but you really don't want to get to know me. I'm weird and I'll make your life a nightmare. I'm sure that the brunette, who has been following us for hours, begging for a glance of yours, will appreciate you more."

Ochre eyes widened in surprise, the boy's gaze followed Mai's to a cowering, shy teen in a corner. Giving a smile to the knife-thrower, he walked towards his new interest.

"Finally," Mai muttered, returning her focus on the knives, laid carefully over a wooden stall. Her copper eyes scanned every sharp surface, taking in their shape and size, their heels and their material. In awe, her fingers reached to touch a shining blade, eager to feel its weight and balance.

"Watch it, young lady! No touching unless you buy it."

The young girl raised her eyes to glare at the merchant who had just slapped her hand, and opened her mouth to defend herself.

"Watch your tone, she didn't even touch it!"

Mai's brow furrowed in confusion, reacting to the male voice that had just stood up for her. Her head snapped up in an attempt to spot the source.

A boy—he couldn't have been a year older than her—was shaking his fist at the merchant in anger, his mahogany ponytail trembling with the move. Her eyes followed his features; from the sharp angle of his jaw to the fine lines of his forehead and nose; then to his golden gaze and frowning lips and, finally, to the puce marking covering the half of his face—from his left eye to the middle of his cheek.

She gasped. "Zu—Zuko?"

Drawn away from the quarrel with the shop-owner, the prince turned to look at the girl. "How do you kn—_Mai?_"

It felt oddly relieving to speak her name loudly, to pronounce each syllable without feeling the suffocating vacuum of melancholy and pain. He should have known it was her—the magnetic pull of her body should have been enough to assure him; the instinctive feel of protection over something one holds dear. "Mai…" It was a sigh this time; a husky sigh that left her speechless.

Swallowing hard with emotion, the fourteen year old girl drew him away from the crowd, to the first secluded corner she could find. Her heart was beating—too fast for her to count the pulse—her breathing nothing but ragged pants, which closely resembled sobs. Inertly, she thanked the consuming background noises that prevented him from hearing them.

Away from the festival's heart now, the pair looked at each other in pure admiration, taking in what they had lost due to their time apart. Zuko was the first to speak, clearing his throat first. "You…changed."

Mai nodded. "You changed too."

Reflexively, the boy's fingers shot up to his scar—dead flesh above blushing skin.

"Yeah," he spat.

Hesitantly, the knife thrower's slender fingers moved to his, pulling his hand away from his cheek. "No; that's not what I meant. I meant—_everything_ about you changed."

The exiled prince closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her fingertips caressing the back of his hand. "What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse with emotions—trembling to the same beat they boiled under his skin.

"Nobility party. You?"

"My uncle wanted to stop for the festival."

A pause followed. Long and charged with nerve wrecking intensity. Mai looked at her feet and Zuko looked at Mai, his eyes absorbing the changes with difficulty but welcoming them—the long, midnight hair and flowing curves, instead of the black bob and sharp angles he remembered. Mai was beautiful, in every aspect.

She, on her part, dared not to look into his eyes, haunted by ruthless anger, grief and pain, but also burning with that excited spark that would turn her stomach into tight knots. He had changed, and every rough line drew her in more, igniting feelings she had long forgotten.

"I—" They both decided to break the silence at the same time, earning an awkward chuckle from each other.

Zuko gestured for her to speak. "You go first."

Mai, seeking for much needed comfort, fumbled for her knives and steadied her voice. She wanted—no, she _needed_—to get things out of her chest; things she regretted not telling him the last time she saw him, things that, when they'd separate again, she's regret not telling him. "I missed you. That's all."

The prince's body froze, golden orbs brightening up, the new rays shoving aside the hurtful, hazy mist that overshadowed them. His face burnt, even more so than his fire, turning his cheeks the same color as the scar itself. Yet, his muscles twitched into a satisfied smile, a real one, from which he had refrained for years.

Mai, feeling as insecure as ever with him, focused on her breathing, her voice just a bit above of a whisper."What were you going to say?"

"Oh! I—I was going to say t—that…" The fire bender gulped; clumsy hands fidgeted with each other, with his sleeves, with his sash, with anything he could reach in an attempt to anchor himself and not get sucked into his growing embarrassment. "I…I missed you too. A lot."

Mai, despite the frantic leaps of her heart, preserved her calm demeanor. "Oh."

"Yeah…"

The raven-haired girl looked about her, desperately searching for something that would draw them closer.

"Do…Do you want to go for a walk?" His voice was small, hesitant—afraid almost—but it dripped with hope and a fulfilled happiness that he had not felt for a long time.

The knife-thrower shrugged. "We're stuck in this festival anyway. Might as well enjoy it."

The pair wandered through the tiled streets of Su-Heng, red lanterns turning their shadows into two scarier interpretations of their solid forms. Eventually, both of them adapted their bodies to the presence of each other, gauging the new comfort and accepting it with the outmost fervency. The back of their hands occasionally clashed gently as they walked and—despite the pleasurable effect—they both jerked, dumbfounded by the electric current that followed.

The hill they reached—unaffected by the cerise lightning—stood alone above the bustling city. The moon closely resembled a red eye, stalking their every move with accuracy and determination, as the two teens sat down on the soft grass, eyes never quite meeting with each other.

"How's your uncle doing?" Mai was unsure of what else to speak of.

"He's fine. Driving me crazy but, I'm glad he's with me." For a moment, the exiled prince sought for the reason behind his short confession and declaration of affection. Then the answer appeared before him, as bright as the moon itself; it was _Mai_ he was talking to; a different, yet the same, Mai.

"You mean a lot to him," the pale girl agreed.

"He… cares. I guess."

Mai nodded, copper eyes glistening. "I _remember_."

He caught the meaning behind her words—this had nothing to do with Iroh; she remembered everything, treasured every moment and kept it secure under her heart's shelter, embracing it close enough as not to lose what was left of him: a memory.

He turned and looked at her, his golden eyes gleaming under the scarlet moon. "I remember too, Mai." Her name—soft and reassuring—was spoken with fervor and reverence, a whispered prayer in a sinner's lips, a psalm on the tip of his tongue. "I do."

Fireworks burst above, scattering colored sparks over the red-lit town of Su-Heng. Their erupting booms were accompanied by the encouraging shouts of the crowd.

None of them noticed, for Mai's hand had moved to his cheek—cradling it carefully—and his had placed itself above hers, keeping it in place.

Waveringly, inexperienced, their heads tilted forwards, and their lips searched for each others', clumsy yet it was heaven. The kiss was short—more like a tiny peck between two lost souls that had found their way back—but both of them shuddered, feeling their emotions turn their blood into boiling liquid.

"This is wrong…" Zuko murmur was almost lost to her. "But it feels right."

Forehead resting against his, she waited patiently for him to explain.

"We won't meet again, Mai. Not unless my task is complete. What we… what we're doing is crazy."

Her fingers snapped to his lips, forcing any words back. "Shut up. Just… shut up. I don't care what happens next. Only what happens _now_."

"O—okay…"

Each other's embrace, no matter how awkward or clumsy, kept them intact, kept the pieces together until their eventual separation came and dawn found them apart.

Zuko's ship sailed, leaving Su-Heng behind. The prince, hands resting on the metal-made railing, closed his eyes. _I'll find the Avatar, Mai. I _will_come back to you._

**Hope you enjoyed reading! As I said, this is an AU. I came up with the whole red moon story etc. Thanks to NinjaKick for editing and being awesome, and thanks to everyone for reviewing! Please, check the poll on my profile and please, **_**please**_**review!**

**~Dora.**


	18. Chapter 18

Mai's eyes followed blankly crimson drop after crimson drop coming out of the open wound on his shoulder, trickling freely down his arm. It stained his torn clothes, falling down on the claret carpet and creating invisible blotches. The physician worked over him, cleansing any spots of infection, while the healer's hands moved empirically over the injury, surrounded in a blue blur that seemed to bring a vast amount of relief to the young Fire Lord.

"We're done, my Lord." The woman bowed slightly, her wrinkled forehead gleaming with perspiration—proof of her exhausting efforts. "Just take the herbs and take it easy for a while."

Nodding, Zuko stood up; the effects of the healing giving him back his lost energy. "Thank you."

Third attempt. It had been the third assassination attempt since he got crowned. The third assassination attempt she had managed to prevent and, oh so many more that she wasn't even there to witness. This had been a close one—the murderers were fast; her blades were faster. But the knife-thrower wouldn't always be there, and the guards couldn't be trusted enough. The realization of the proximity of his death hit her hard, making her head spin with undeterminable speed. Fumbling, she reached for something—anything—to hold on.

His hand found hers, strong fingers grasping her delicate ones just _right_, offering support openly. His golden eyes searched for her copper ones, the concern apparent on every feature of his tired face. "You okay?"

The black-haired girl snickered bitterly. "You almost died. And you're worried about _me_?"

His concern was tipped with confusion, making his brow furrow. He blinked in bewilderment. "I'm always worried about you."

Those words, simply spoken, brought a rarely-felt sensation to her, making her knees buckle. She looked at him, but couldn't convey emotions.

"Seriously, Mai, what's wrong? I'm freaking out here."

She surprised him by burying herself in his warm chest, careful not to bother the already-forgotten wound. His arms, reassuring and steady, reflexively wrapped themselves around her curvy frame. She shuddered. "Just… just hold me for a second. Please."

The fire bender found himself at loss of words, torn between his apprehension and her request. His palms rubbed circles wherever he could reach in a soothing pattern. "Of course. As long as you want," he whispered; his voice hoarse.

Mai nodded thankfully, the movement spreading something wet over his clothes. Tears, he realized with utter surprise—not sobs or screams or trembles. Just a couple of tears—_quiet_ and discreet. The simple realization awakened a new uneasiness, one that just made him embrace her closer to his body.

Watching his girlfriend like this was a curious discovery. One he had never encountered before. It was as if watching a statue—marble, strong, beautiful, standing proudly in all its splendor—crumble into tiny pieces, revealing the real material it was made of; sad yet enthralling to see. He felt that intense tendency to put the pieces back together, the instinct of protection over what he held dear rousing in his core.

He hushed her then, fingers following the wet trails and wiping them away. "Shh… I'm here." He didn't understand why she had reacted like this, but he guessed it had to do with him being in danger. He didn't ask; just held her for the moment.

It made both of them feel safe.

**AA: Some of you may find this out of character. Some of you may not. But, the way I see it, Mai has weaknesses. One weakness, actually, and that's Zuko. She is different around him, acts different. So it seems natural to me to react like this when he's in danger. One, no matter how strong, needs support sometimes. It's inevitable. It's the circle of life, really. I also wanted to show how both of them discover new aspects of each other every day.**

**I know I haven't been updating very frequently lately, but between studying for exams and writing some things on my own, I don't have much time. Thank you all for your patience.**

**Enough with my bubbling. I hope you enjoyed reading. Thanky o NinjaKick for editing. Check the poll on my profile and…**

…**please, please, please **_**REVIEW**_**! I'll do the Momo eyes. O.O**

**~Dora,**


	19. Chapter 19

**T: Temptation**

Mai's room—a place which she would have found comforting some months ago—now seemed cold and unappealing to the knife thrower. Lain on her cerise bed, midnight tresses spread, cascading over the crimson sheet like a black waterfall, she sighed. Her eyes starred at the ceiling in disgust, as if _it_ was to blame for the uncomfortable night. Her hands, neatly clasped over her stomach, fidgeted. She could hear her father snoring next room, and she secretly wished they had never come back from Omashu.

"It wasn't supposed to be _that_ hard." Her whisper was heard by no one. "Am I addicted to Zuko or something?"

A tap—soft and deliberate—made her sit up abruptly, straight locks flowing around her frame. Knives already drawn, she examined the small space with sharp eyes, seeking for the source. The tap was heard again and her head, like a feline's, snapped towards her window. Zuko smiled sheepishly behind the glass.

Rolling her eyes, Mai stood up and opened the casements to let her boyfriend in.

"So much for staying away," he grumbled, ducking to enter through the restricted space.

Mai raised an elegant eyebrow. "How did you get up here?"

"You do know that your garden is full of trees that reach your window, right?"

Mai, hands already buried into his locks, smirked. "You should stay away from me; your sarcasm is getting better."

"Never." Chuckling, the fire bender placed a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling back to look at her, and then returning his lips to hers once again. Mai hummed. "Go back to the palace Zuko," she warned him, fully aware she wouldn't be able to say no to his tempting should he choose to stay, but her voice dripped with unwillingness to let him go.

"I can't sleep when you're not with me." The Fire Lord complained—his face a mask of childish desperation.

"It's just for a few nights, till I tell my parents I've moved with you." She explained patiently, repeating the routine phrase which was being narrated quite often lately.

Zuko groaned and fell on her bed. The mattress bounced under him. "Tell them already. About time, anyway."

Laughing raucously, the raven-haired woman swayed to the bed and sat next to him, loosely linking her fingers with his. "Sure, they're here for what—six, seven hours?! It's been too long."

"I just can't stay away from you."

"Try."

Propping himself on his elbows, the fire bender grazed his lips against hers once more. "I'm too weak to even _try_ to resist temptation, Mai. I'm staying here."

Mai, already hypnotized by the fanning of his breath on her jaw, nodded with half-glazed eyes and kissed him again. "I guess I _am_ addicted after all."

**Please, do review and do check the poll on my profile. I also do thank NinjaKick, my beta, for editing this. I do hope you're all doing fine.**

**I do not know why I do use the word 'do'. Do forgive my immaturity.**

**~Dora**


	20. Chapter 20

**U: Unpredictable**

The gondola quivered; strong metal cringing to the beat of the chainsaw. "They are cutting the line!" He heard someone shout but, in his haze, he couldn't be sure who the source of the voice was. He ran to the other side and took a look out of the window, estimating the distance between them and their destination. _Too far_, he thought with a groan. His hands reached his temples, rubbing small heated circles there, as if the ministration would trigger a new idea. But then, all of a sudden, the gondola stopped its terrifying motions and started moving again with its initial speed.

He didn't see her at first, and he wouldn't have, had Sokka not gasped in surprise. "Who is that?"

Zuko, brow scrunched up in confusion, approached his friend and looked out of the tiny window. His eyes narrowed in an attempt to focus on the distant person and, upon recognition, he leaned over the frame with so much force that the gondola wavered at a loss of balance, before regaining it again and steadying itself. "It's… It's _Mai!_"

Sokka gasped from next to him. But Zuko didn't notice.

"_What is she doing?"_ His words came out in a strangled hiss, and his ochre eye widened with fear and admiration. He watched as she ducked and jumped and rolled over the metal ground, her knives flying in a frenzy, beating the high-trained guards without difficulty. At first, he allowed himself the pleasure of happiness and satisfaction; Mai cared and loved him, so much that she protected him still; after all he had done to her. But after the initial shock wore of, concern and confusion began a battle inside him, fighting for dominance over his mind and heart. Mai was capable, he knew that. Azula was ruthless, he knew that too—and the combination of both thoughts worried him to no end. He gulped.

"Isn't that Azula's friend?" Suki's green eyes twinkled with perplexity. "Why is she helping _us_?"

Zuko's voice was strained, heavy and trembling with emotions. "She… was my…girlfriend."

"Oh," Suki uttered in realization. Her hand reached hesitantly to rest on Zuko's soldier in an assuring manner. "Then you were lucky to have her."

Zuko did not find the comfort he sought in the Kyoshi Warrior's words—he was consumed by the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, and the painful beating of his heart. His hands grasped the window's edge with such force that his knuckles turned white, and the inside of his palms bled under the sharpness of the metal.

"I gotta go back to her," he whispered.

Sokka wrapped a restraining arm around the fire bender's torso. "No, Zuko, don't—she gave us a chance. She wouldn't want us to waste it."

Zuko gulped and took a deep breath. If he knew Mai as much as he thought he did, then she would kill him if he didn't use his chance. So, he did. With nothing but a last glance to the Boiling Rock, he departed with the rest for the Air Temples, with only one thought in mind; Mai was unpredictable.

"How did this happen?" The exiled prince outstretched his hand and made a painful attempt to shoot a flame out of his curled fist, before remembering that this was out of the question. His bleeding hands hurt inside their bandages and now two long scratches indicated that bending would have to wait for some days. Katara had offered to heal him but he stubbornly refused the water bender's help, claiming that the pain was the least of his concerns at the moment. "Azula is going to kill her!"

The night was silent and it heaved with sweet and much-welcomed warmth. The majority of the gang, including the newer members, had fallen asleep, lured by their exhaustion. Only Sokka had remained, feeling the duty to both thank and comfort his friend.

"I didn't involve her with this because I wanted to protect her! And now I almost sent her to her death! How did I manage to mess things up like that?

"It's not your fault, buddy." Sokka's light words, despite their nonchalant tone, did help the exiled prince feel a tad of comfort. "She made a choice."

Zuko groaned, kicking a sacred wall with uncontained rage. "I don't _deserve_ that choice! I deserved drowning into that lake, feeling the water burning my skin with excruciating pain."

"Whoa. Now, _that's_ a graphic image." Sokka waited for his friend to laugh. When he realized this wouldn't be the case, he sighed. "Look, I know I'm not helping much but, for what it's worth, Mai loves you and that should be enough."

_It's more than enough_, Zuko thought but gave no loud answer. Instead he huffed with anger.

"She'll be fine," the warrior continued. "You'll see."

The fire bender took a deep breath, trying to put to use some of his meditation lessons, as his golden eyes shone with a flicker of hope. "Do you think so?" His voice was softer now; but the strain was still evident.

Sokka nodded sincerely. "When Suki was captured, I spent every minute wondering whether she was alive. But I trusted her and her abilities—she simply could not be dead. And I was right. Do you trust Mai?"

Zuko nodded with fierceness. "More than anyone."

"Then she'll be alive." The Water Tribe boy clapped a hand on the prince's back. "You'll see."

Zuko managed a small smile, and watched as the warrior crawled in his sleeping bag and began snoring in little time. The fire bender was surprised to find that he felt slightly better after the talk with his new, unpredictable friend.

**I apologize for the delay. Obviously, summer school and a writer's block don't really help me write. **

**Not fully satisfied with this, but I couldn't do better at the moment. As a matter of fact, I think I'm never satisfied with anything I write. Oh, well!**

**Thanks to **_**NinjaKick**_** for editing! Please check the poll on my profile!**

**And review. It seems like not many people are interested in my story but, hey, I'm not complaining. Extra thanks to everyone who drops a review once in a while!**

**~Dora.**


	21. Chapter 21

**V: Velvet**

The night was settling outside in a melody of windy sighs, and the smell of freesia reached the open windows, blew on the curtains and embraced their bodies with the warm aroma. Zuko opened his eyes and, tempted, took another look at her. The cerise sheets stretched and stretched around her pale body, like a rose blooming fully in the white light of dawn. He saw her form move under the covers and turned his gaze to hers – her eyes were still closed but the smile that played on her lips indicated that she was more than awake. Yet she lain there, and he didn't disturb her as his fingers got lost in the mazes of her rich, black hair, both contend with the quietness of the moment. The night was not cold, but she huddled close to his heated chest, as if seeking for warmth. Once she found it, she smirked slightly, and stopped squirming. His hands followed the angle of her jaw, the straight line of her nose and the outline of her lips. A sweet thought entered his mind then, and it was so cheesy that he let out a surprised laugh, the silence of the night breaking with it.

Her copper eyes snapped open in question, eyebrow arched. "What?" She rasped.

Shaking his head, he bit his lower lip.

"Tell me," she murmured, her plea accompanied with a small laugh.

"I… I just thought that you remind me of velvet."

Mai's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before returning back to normal. Supporting herself on her elbow, she rose higher so that she could take a better look at his face and raised an eyebrow. "_Velvet_?" An incredulous chuckle shook her body. "Seriously, Zuko?"

He smiled sheepishly. "You're soft. Velvet is soft."

He realized too late that this was probably the wrong thing to say, but suddenly her legs were around his torso, straddling him, and a blade, sharp and twinkling, was being held just under his neck. "Oh, I'll show you how _soft_ I can be."

**Short and maybe a bit disappointing – but hey! It is Maiko, right? Well, my absence should be explained by the fact that between homework, I read three books, and write one of my own. Also, inspiration for Maiko is not easily found these days, but I do intend to finish this story in time. **

**Thanks to NinjaKick for editing!**

**And, of course, thanks to all of you for reading – please, write a small review telling me what you think of it. Thank you in advance!**

**~Dora.**


End file.
